The Great Clans
by iamthedreadpirateroberts
Summary: Before the times of WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan there were, of course, TigerClan, LeopardClan, LionClan, and CheetahClan. When CheetahClan decides to take over the entire forest, what will happen? They have already tried to drive out
1. Allegiances

**The Great Clans**

**Allegiances**

**TigerClan**

Leader: Tigerstar-dark tabby tom with large white claws

Deputy: Shadow-walker- black she-cat with silver paws

Medicine Cat: Silverpool- silver she-cat with smart green eyes

Apprentice: _Blackpaw_

_Warriors: _

Searingpain- black tom with dark ginger stripes

Apprentice: _Stormpaw_

Shiningfire- dark ginger tom with sliver flecks

Apprentice: _Firepaw_

Cloudsurfer- fluffy white tom

Apprentice: _Milkypaw_

Gingerheart- ginger she-cat

Eagleclaw- light tabby tom with a white head and large pale ginger claws

Tawnyfur- light tabby tom

Apprentice: _Stormpaw_

Flamingpelt- dark ginger tom

Apprentice: _Darkpaw_

Whisperingwind- white she-cat with a silver muzzle, only speaks in whispers

_Apprentices: _

Graypaw- dark gray tom

Stormpaw- black tom with dark gray stripes

Darkpaw- black she-cat with dark gray paws

Blackpaw- black and dark tabby she-cat

Milkypaw- creamy white she-cat

Firepaw- ginger tom

Rockpaw- light gray tom

_Queens expecting or nursing kits / kits_

Applepelt- dark ginger she-cat, mate Tawnyfur: Hollykit, Firekit, Tabbykit

Hawkstripe- dark tabby she-cat with white paws, mate Shiningfire: Unborn

Mooneyes- pure white she-cat, mate Tigerstar: Dark-kit, Swiftkit, Snowkit, Moonkit

_Elders: _

Loudbelly- pale tabby tom

Sandpelt- pale ginger she-cat with black paws

Frostfang- white tom

Fluffyfur- fluffy white she-cat, formally a kittypet

**LionClan**

Leader: Lionstar- ginger tom with dark ginger fluffy fur around his neck

Apprentice: _Tawnypaw_

Deputy: Silvershadow- silver she-cat with black paws, tail, and stripes

Medicine Cat: Forestpool- dark tabby tom with light brown streaks and paws

Apprentice: _Deathpaw_

_Warriors: _

Fernheart- tabby she-cat

Apprentice: _Mistpaw_

Snowfall- fluffy white tom

Whitestorm- sleek white she-cat with black ears and paws

Apprentice: _Leafpaw_

Nightpelt- black tom with a white tail tip

Yarrowleaf- pale ginger and light tabby she-cat with black paws and a white tail

Apprentice: _Waterpaw_

_Apprentices: _

Leafpaw- dark tabby tom

Tawnypaw- dark tabby she-cat with dark gray paws

Mistpaw- light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks

Deathpaw- black tom

Waterpaw- white she-cat with silver flecks

_Queens expecting or nursing kits / kits: _

Cloudyheart- white she-cat with large claws, mate Nightpelt: Black-kit, Nightkit, Shadowkit, Stormkit, Frostkit

**_(Note: Black-kit, Shadowkit, and Stormkit are not Cloudyheart's kits. Their mother was taken in a battle with CheetahClan.)_**

_Elders: _

**The poor elders either died or were taken away. **

**CheetahClan**

Leader: Cheetahstar- golden she-cat with black spots, very fast

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Deputy: Squirreltail- light ginger she-cat with an unusually long and bushy tail

Medicine Cat: Starrypool- silver tom with light gray stripes, dark gray paws, and white ears

Apprentice:_ Earthpaw_

_Warriors: _

Shadowheart- dark gray tom with black ears and paws

Apprentice: _Sparrowpaw_

Fireshadows- dark ginger tom with black stripes

Frostfur- white she-cat with silver paws

Apprentice: _Emberpaw_

Iceberg- pale silver tom

Silverbrook- silver she-cat with dark brown streaks

Lightfoot- pale golden she-cat with white paws

Apprentice: _Mountainpaw_

Darkmoon- black fur with creamy white patches, tom

_Apprentices: _

Earthpaw- dark brown tom

Sparrowpaw- dark tabby tom

Bluepaw- light-blueish gray with a silver muzzle, she-cat

Emberpaw- dark tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly with dark ginger stripes

Mountainpaw- light gray pelt with white stripe and underbelly, tom

_Queens expecting or nursing kits / kits: _

Dawn- fluffy silver she-cat, kittypet: Silverkit, Bark-kit, Sandkit, Brook-kit

Clearcrystal- white she-cat with sliver patches and paws, mate Shadowheart: Featherkit, Whitekit, Crowkit, Ravenkit, Snakekit

_Elders: _

Gloryheart- gold she-cat

Oakpelt- dark brown and dark tabby tom

Sunpelt- dark ginger tom with gray stripes

Rainfur- gray she-cat with dark ginger stripes

_Prisoners: _

Stormypelt- black and white fur with creamy white patches, queen of LionClan: Tragedykit (Also mother of Black-kit, Shadowkit, and Stormkit.)

Rowanclaw- light tabby tom, elder of LionClan

Yellowheart- golden tom with a white tail tip, warrior of LionClan

Creamheart- milky white she-cat with ice blue eyes, queen of LionClan: Unborn

Morningflower- pale ginger she-cat with light gray flecks, elder of LionClan

Thunderpaw- yellow tom with a loud and deep growl and pale ginger paws, apprentice of LionClan

**LeopardClan**

Leader: Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Apprentice: _Silverpaw_

Deputy: Dyingsun- dark ginger tom with pale ginger and black spots

Medicine Cat: Specklepool- pale tabby she-cat with many tiny black spots

Apprentice: _Windpaw_

_Warriors: _

Mintfur- white fur with a silver tinge, she-cat

Apprentice: _Ghostpaw_

Mudpelt- fluffy dark brown tom

Palefire- pale ginger tom with dark ginger stripes and black flecks

Apprentice: _Treepaw_

Risingsun- ginger she-cat with black stripes and dark ginger spots

Apprentice: _Volepaw_

Thinkingheart- black tom who always think before he acts

Apprentice: _Silverpaw_

Cindertail- dark gray tom

Ashstripe- dark gray she-cat

Grayfur- dark gray tom

_Apprentices: _

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with a sleek pelt

Windpaw- white she-cat with silver and light gray streaks and spots

Ghostpaw- white tom with light gray stripes and silver tinged paws

Mousepaw- light brown she-cat

Treepaw- dark brown tom

Volepaw- light tabby tom with dark and light brown flecks

_Queens expecting or nursing kits / kits: _

Sweetheart- pale tabby she-cat with white paws, mate Mudpelt: Unborn

Darkshadow- black she-cat with light brown paws, mate Dyingsun: Sunkit, Shadowkit, Sandykit

_Elders: _

Flowerheart- golden tabby she-cat

Tornear- white tom with pale ginger paws

Blackfoot- gray tom with black paws

Blindingsun- pale golden pelt with dark ginger spots and pale ginger patches, mother of Dyingsun and Risingsun


	2. TigerClan

**The Great Clans**

TigerClan

It was a rather warm day. _Especially good for hunting_, Shadow-walker thought, _maybe I should ask Tigerstar if I can organize more hunting patrols. _Tigerstar was in the nursery with his mate, Mooneyes. Their kits were about two moons old.

Shadow-walker cleared her throat and said, "Tigerstar, don't you think we should organize a few more hunting patrols? It is a nice day and with leaf-bare approaching we should get as much prey as we can to make sure the elders, kits, and queens are all healthy and fit to survive."

Tigerstar turned his head to look at his deputy, "Yes, you're right. Searingpain is assessing Stormpaw and Graypaw. Eagleclaw, Cloudsurfer, Gingerheart and Darkpaw are on the dawn patrol and should be coming back soon. You can send Whisperingwind, Shiningfire and Firepaw out. Do you think Rock-kit is ready to be apprenticed?"

"Of course he is!" Hawkstripe said and padded slowly out to get a piece of fresh-kill.

"Then we shall ask Eagleclaw to mentor him." Tigerstar said as Shadow-walker padded away to tell Whisperingwind to get Firepaw and Shiningfire for the hunting patrol. "Good-bye Mooneyes. Good-bye kits," he said and padded away to take a short nap before Eagleclaw came back.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Searingpain watched as his apprentice, Stormpaw, caught a thrush. Stormpaw buried it with a mouse he caught earlier beside the Great Sycamore. He watched as a sparrow fluttered up behind Stormpaw without it noticing the large gray cat that was upwind of him. _How is Stormpaw going to get this one, _thought Searingpain. Somehow Stormpaw managed to twist around and leap onto the sparrow, but not before it squawked, sending out a signal to the other animals in the area that it was unsafe.

Searingpain purred softly and tracked down Graypaw to see how he was doing. He passed up a tree where Graypaw had obviously buried his fresh-kill before he found the apprentice carrying a mouse and a squirrel. Graypaw set down his prey and dropped smoothly into a hunting crouch a padded quietly forward and leaped onto a rabbit a killed it with one swift bite. Graypaw picked up his rabbit and the squirrel and mouse and padded back to the training hollow. It was almost sunhigh and he told the apprentices to be back by then. Searingpain raced back to the training hollow only moments before Graypaw and Stormpaw, who were both carrying as much as they could.

"Well done. Stormpaw, I'm surprised you caught that sparrow back there. I don't think even I could've done better." Searingpain said and Stormpaw sat up straighter with pride. Searingpain didn't give praise lightly. "Graypaw, I found where you buried most of your prey and you caught loads. Let's go back and pick up the rest of the prey and head back to camp.

**A.N.- I hope you liked this first chapter. I'm going to alternate Clan point of views each chapter unless there is a fight going on and then it'll be mixed up.**


	3. LionClan and CheetahClan

**The Great Clans**

LionClan

Most of the Clan was mourning for their lost or dead clan mates still, even after half a moon after the battle with CheetahClan. Still, the Clan was running well and the defenses around the camp were already almost completely finished, even with the major loss of clan members and mourning.

Lionstar padded out of his den and leapt upon the large pile of reeds that surrounded his den. "All those who are old enough to catch their own prey, please gather before the reed pile for a Clan meeting!" he said, loud enough for anyone who was in the camp to hear him. Lionstar paused long enough for most of his Clan to gather around him. "Deathkit, please come forward. Forestpool and I know that you want to become a medicine cat. Therefore, Deathkit, do you promise to accept the ways of a medicine cat, to learn the healing berries and plants and what they are used for, to heal your Clan mates when they are injured or ill?"

Deathkit mewed calmly, "I do."

"Then I name you Deathpaw. Your mentor is Forestpool." Lionstar said and leaped off the pile of reeds. Deathpaw padded over to his mentor and touched noses with him.

CheetahClan (Prisoners p.o.v.)

"Shush Tragedykit! We wouldn't want to bring those CheetahClan warriors back! Remember what they did last time?" Stormypelt said in an urgent whisper and pulled the small black kit closer to her.

"Yeah, they killed Soaringwing! I hate them, they're so cruel. I wish we were all back at camp and the battle never happened." Tragedykit mewed. She was very hungry as were the other LionClan prisoners because CheetahClan hardly fed them a decent meal and they were never allowed to go get a piece of fresh-kill.

"What was that, kit? Are you telling your mother how kind we are to you even though we don't have to be?" growled Iceberg, a senior CheetahClan warrior who was assigned to guarding the LionClan captives along with Silverbrook and Fireshadows.

"This is so boring! I wish I had an apprentice. At least they're actual fun." Silverbrook complained and was silenced by Fireshadows glare.

"How many times have I told you that it is a privilege to be trusted by our leader when you were just recently made a warrior? You shouldn't be complaining in front of _them_ anyway. It shows weakness." Fireshadows said harshly.

Thunderpaw moved a little closer to Yellowheart and Rowanclaw. He was truly afraid for his life. He was fine and clear headed during the battle but now, after Soaringwing was brutally murdered after trying to get up to fed his mate, Stormypelt, his head quickly filled with horror and grief before he knew it. Thunderpaw found he was truly scared for himself and his Clan mates. All any of them wanted was to be in their own camp, living normally as if the attack never happened.

Earthpaw decided to try and feed the LionClan cats again. He couldn't bear to see them half starving when there was something they could do. He didn't really approve of the battle in the first placed and nearly freaked out when Cheetahstar said that they would take in eight LionClan prisoners. Earthpaw grew angrier and angrier at the guards after they killed Soaringwing and began to try to feed the captives regularly, or when ever he could. He picked up a rather plump rabbit and attempted, yet again, to push past the guards. This time however they let him through and told him to be careful and they were growing more and more rouge-like as time went on.

Earthpaw set the rabbit in front of Stormypelt and Tragedykit and went back for another rabbit and a squirrel. He set the other rabbit in front of the two elders who thankfully gulped it down. Thunderpaw thanked Earthpaw and took the squirrel from him and shared with Yellowheart. Tragedykit padded up to him and mewed, "You're the only cat in the whole of CheetahClan that's kind to us!" and he was about to touch noses with the apprentice when Fireshadows called back to tell Earthpaw that Starrypool needed him. He sighed and said bye to the LionClan prisoners.

"Cheetahstar, I'm starting to think we should've allied with LionClan instead of flat out attacking. We need more prey to support ourselves and the captives and with leaf-bare approaching we won't be able to support anyone unless we drop more prisoners." Squirreltail said as she sat down beside her leader and began to clean her ears.

"Ally with another Clan? You must be insane! But you are right about the issue of food. I will go tell the guards to kill off a few more of the prisoners." Cheetahstar meowed and padded toward Iceberg. "Iceberg, Fireshadows? May I speak to you," Cheetahstar said, " in private?" she added, eyeing the captives. Fireshadows and Iceberg obediently padded after their leader.

"I want you two to kill off the elders and have the apprentice go clear away everyone's dirt. Have they been fed recently?" she asked.

"Yes, Earthpaw came just now. He gave them a squirrel and two rabbits." Fireshadows answered.

"Okay, since I don't want to waste good prey we'll send the apprentice _and_ the warrior out to clear away everyone's dirt and other assignments." Cheetahstar decided. Fireshadows and Iceberg padded back to Silverbrook and whispered what was going on and she told Yellowheart and Thunderpaw to clear away the elders and queens dirt, then they'd be assigned more work.

**A.N.- I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully things will get more eventful and (hopefully) more joyous for LionClan. **

**So what do y'all think of CheetahClan? If you don't like what I'm doing, tough! I like and, to me, that's what matters.**

**(I know I'm horrible when it comes to writing, no need to rub it in!)**

_**-The Dread Pirate Roberts**_


	4. LeopardClan

**The Great Clans**

LeopardClan

Blindingsun watched as her grand kits; Sunkit, Sandykit, and Shadowkit; raced toward her with a large fish. "Blindingsun! Blindingsun! Look what we brought you!" Sunkit mewed and helped drag the fish to her.

"I see, a nice plump fish. Did you bring that to me all by yourselves?" Blindingsun said, laughter filling her eyes.

"Will you tell us a story?" Sandykit asked and settled down beside her grandmother while her brother and sister set the fish in front of Blindingsun before lying down.

"Alright, which one do you want to hear? The one about the rouge cats our ancestors met when they traveled here? Or perhaps you want to hear the one about Blackheart?" Blindingsun asked kindly and wrapped her tail around Sunkit, who had settled on Blindingsun's other side.

"Ooh! How about the one about when we moved here? I really like _that_ one!" Shadowkit said eagerly.

"No, we heard that one too recently. I'd say the one about Blackheart, he's scary." Sunkit said and Sandykit nodded vigorously.

"Alright, the Blackheart one it is.", Blindingsun said, "It all began when a Clan, SapphireClan, was let into our Clans be a very ambitious warrior, who wanted power and nothing less. He was a lying murderer whose lust for power caused him to disobey the warrior code and bring havoc on us all. His name was Blackheart, which fitted him well seeing as he brought the end to our ancestors' ways and caused them to move into unfamiliar territory. Blackheart had lied his way to being deputy before it was found out that he murdered the leader and since he was good friends with the deputy at the time, he became deputy. After that he wasn't satisfied with just being deputy, he want to become leader then take over the entire forest. He knew he could not do this by himself so he first brought a band of rouges into LionClan's territory and set them loose to weaken the strongest Clan at the time. The battle was immense and CheetahClan was asked to join them. They did but the rouges were too strong and almost destroyed both Clans and TigerClan took LionClan in while Blackheart's own Clan helped out CheetahClan. During this time it was said that Blackheart mated with a CheetahClan she-cat and she bore four kits, two of them died of greencough a moon later and one of them died in his first battle as an apprentice. The one who survived, however, was a great cat, wonderful fighter and loyal to his Clan. He became the great Whitestar of CheetahClan, as you now know him. Moons later, after the other Clans had gone back into their appropriate territory, Blackheart struck again, at TigerClan. This time however, he was found out and was exiled. Although he was exiled he still found a way to become a Clan leader. He was accepted into LionClan, because the other Clans had no idea of his treachery. Blackheart soon became Blackstar and said that LeopardClan was going to try to take over the forest, breaking all their alliances and LionClan got them. Later Blackstar drove out his birth Clan and his son's Clan so there was only LionClan and TigerClan left in the forest." Blindingsun had to take a deep breath at this time and she took a few bites of the fish the kits had brought her.

"TigerClan happened to be stronger than LeopardClan was so Blackstar went and found more of the rouges he had allied himself with earlier and learned that they too were a Clan. They called themselves SapphireClan and were willing to help him if they could have a large enough territory to support them, which was the size of CheetahClan and LeopardClan's old territory. Of course Blackstar said yes and led them to attack TigerClan, who had warning of this because Serenekit ran into their territory to tell them, was prepared and brought LeopardClan and CheetahClan back into their camp. It was a horrible and terrifying battle but eventually SapphireClan was driven away, along with Blackstar." Blindingsun said and finished off the fish that Shadowkit and Sunkit had been helping her eat, Sandykit was to into the story to eat anything.

"I wonder who Blackstar's decendents are?" Sandykit mewed, "If I were one would cats not like me?"

"Of course not!" Blindingsun said, "No one judges a kit because of their heritage!"

"Why would you think that? Are you having troubles with the Clan?" Flowerheart asked gently. Before Shadowkit could answer a screech filled the camp and Specklepool and Windpaw rushed to Sweetheart, who was about to have her kits.

"Now remember, when a kit comes out, lick it good and clean, _then_ try to warm it up." Specklepool said, "Sweetheart, relax, it won't end well if you don't." Windpaw watched curiously and tried to keep Sweetheart a wake and calm.

"Shush, your kits will be healthy and beautiful. And look, here comes their father now." Windpaw whispered as Mudpelt ran over and took her position. Specklepool had managed to get a kit out and told her to help it. She began to lick softly at first and then became rougher as another kit came out so she could attend to that one. Windpaw passed the dark brown kit she had been given to Sweetheart and took the other kit to Mudpelt. She ran to get some cobwebs to stop the bleeding and when she came back Sweetheart was looking much better and cleaner but the cobwebs were still needed. (They had some cobwebs to start off with.) Before she could get there another kit came.

Hours later Mudpelt was still beside Sweetheart and you could now tell what each kits pelt looked like easily. The firstborn was a dark brown and had a white tail tip and the second one was a pale tabby she-cat. The last one however was completely white and looked nothing like her siblings. The brown one was a strong enough looking tom and the second one was positively beautiful, the third however was neither. She was small and unnaturally thin, even for a Clan born newly-born kit. Sweetheart and Mudpelt had decieded to call the first one Logkit and the second one Palekit but they were still wondering what to name the white one.

"Have you named them yet?" Windpaw asked.

"Yes, but we need one for the white kit. I was thinking Cloudkit but Mudpelt wanted something different." Sweetheart answered looking lovingly at her kits.

"Littlekit would work out just as well." Mudpelt protested.

"Hmmm, well I don't know how to fix that but you don't have to name them yet. It'll be a while before they actually need a name." Windpaw stated and bent down to lick the white kit.

**A.N.- FEEDBACK! It's something I really want. **

**New Rule of mine, I must have at least THREE REVIEWS before I will update again. AND I DON'T WANT THE SAME PERSON REVIEWING ALL THE CHAPTERS! Three DIFFERENT reviewers okay?**

_**Readers Poll**_

_**Do you want the white's name to be . . .**_

_**Littlekit (Littlepaw, Littlecloud)**_

_**OR!**_

_**Cloudkit (Cloudpaw, Cloudstorm)**_

**I don't care if your review has one of the poll answers in it, but please tell me if I'm doing okay! If you don't I'll never update and I'll think I'm a horrible writer and that's bad because I might not continue any of my other stories!**

_**-The Dread Pirate Roberts**_


End file.
